


That's just... weird

by pixiedurango



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arya Trevelyan - Freeform, Ficlet, Funny, Gen, Party, Prompt Fic, Sweet, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from tumblr for dragon age inquisition.<br/>"That's just... weird"<br/>Fun to read with a sweet reference to some party banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's just... weird

„That’s just… weird!“  Dorian seemed not very convinced but Arya Trevelyan grinned rather confident.

„I know, but trust me. He will love it!“

The Tevinter mage shook his head. „He will rip your heart out honeybun and have it for breakfast!“

„Wanna bet on that?” she challenged him. „I say he will tug me into a enormous hug for at least 30 seconds. One bottle Mackay’s Epic Single Malt?“

„When you say  _hug_  you mean he will try to suffocate you for that!” Dorian shook his head with a disgusted expression on his face. „Anyway, if he really will like that I owe you a whole crate“

„Deal! Just wait and be amazed!“

„I don’t even know where you got this crazy idea…” Dorian lifted the big box he carried from his left to his right shoulder.

Arya shrugged. „Do you think I do not listen, just because I am running in the lead? Just because I don’t say anything most of the time does not mean I do not hear you! In fact I hear everything you all chitchat while we are on our missions. And I have a hell of a memory, too!

„Andrastes golden knickers… all of it?” Dorians eyes went big.

„All of it!” she smirked.

„Why didn’t you ever tell?”

„Because it’s actually highly amusing!”

„I think I gotta tell them…”

„Don’t you dare!”

„I guess you’ll have to share that crate of Mackays’ with me then…” he grinned.

Arya raised one of her well shaped eyebrows. „Are you trying to blackmail me?”

„I negotiate.” the Tevinter smiled.

„We will see who’s owing whom. Here we are.”

~   ~   ~

They entered the tavern. Almost all the companions plus Cullen and Josie were sitting around one big table, The Iron Bull was surrounded by boxes, chests and parcels and in the middle of the table there was a big cake with an enormous candle on it. The Qunari looked somewhat between amused and puzzled but Arya could see, he was enjoying this being the center of attention and celebration.

Varric jumped up. „Ah, here they are! Now we are complete for our little celebration. Your birthday party, Bull. Since it was not possible to verify the real date we came to terms to use a day of your own choice, You chose today so here we are.”

„Any occasion of gathering with your comrades and making bonds and friends is good. And there is cake and drinks. And I like gifts!” Bulls roaring laughter filled the room.

Dorian finally managed to drag the box on the table and snorted: „So you like gifts, I am curious how you will like this one from our wonderful Inquisitor. She did not spare costs nor efforts to…  _ouch_!” he jumped back holding his shin, where her boot hit him.

Bull rose from his chair and started to open the box.

All the companions were craning their necks full of curiosity what she had given to him.

There was silence.

Deadly silence.

Josie had put up her hand to cover her mouth. Blackwall raised his eyebrows and his deprecating stare hit Arya who cheerfully grinned back. Cassandra let out a disgruntled noise and Varric just whispered „Makers balls!”

Bull was holding up a giant Two-Hander Axe. The Blades were crafted in a stunning design showing two fighting dragons and the whole thing was so detailed and precious everyone would have loved it… if it not had been  _pink_!

„Dawnstone…” The Iron Bull whispered. „It’s sooooo pretty! So this really is mine? As a gift? Oh I  _love_  birthday parties!” and with that he placed the deadly unbelievable pink weapon carefully on the table before he tugged Arya into his arms and hugged her for nearly a minute…

Dorian just shook his head.


End file.
